


All your colours

by wemightfall



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Fluff, Gay Character, M/M, Nonbinary Character, pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15110018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wemightfall/pseuds/wemightfall
Summary: “You’re in love with them, aren't you?”, Markus asks.Hank frowns and looks away. Perhaps it says more than words could have.Hank has a crush and goes to Markus for advice.





	All your colours

**Author's Note:**

> Happy last day of Pride Month, you all. ❤

“You’re in love with them, aren't you?”, Markus asks.  
Hank frowns and looks away. Perhaps it says more than words could have.

Markus puts a hand on his back, as if to calm the other man down. If anything is has the opposite effect on him.  
There are a thousands swear words on the tip of his tongue but he doesn't say any of them. 

How the ever loving fuck did he end up here? Getting advice from a freaking Android revolution leader on his crush on his Android best friend. If someone had told him he would be having this conversation a year ago he would have thought they were crazy. Funny how life works. Even though he finds it hard to find any humor in the situation.

He takes a sip of his whiskey and tries his best not to think of Connor’s voice, criticizing his unhealthy coping mechanisms for the thousandth time. 

“For what it's worth, I do still think they feel the same way about you”, Markus says. Hank isn't sure its worth anything. He can think of a million reasons this is a bad idea and he’s pretty sure if he let Connor do a calculation of it, they would come to the same conclusion. But he's only human after all, and his heart can’t help but beat a little faster at the thought that Connor might like him back. Fucking emotions. Fucking Markus and his stupid advice. And yet, for a second he allows himself to think about what would happen if this went well. He wonders if the probability of that happening is as low as he thinks it is.

Markus sighs.  
“I don’t want to tell you what to do, but -”  
“Yeah, I know”, he says and drinks more of his whiskey.  
He isn't sure he can survive this conversation sober. Not so sure if he can survive it drunk either. Hank rubs his face and takes a few deep breaths in. 

His brain can't help but list all the reasons why he shouldn't. Another part of his brain simply calls him a coward. Somehow he isn't surprised that he and his brain were never the closest of friends. 

Markus takes the glass out of his hand and gives him a short hug. He’s pretty sure it means something along the lines of ‘Get out of here and stop being a coward.’ He doubts Markus would word it that way, but still. 

He gets up, says goodbye and starts walking home. It’s cold outside, snow falling onto the ground. He thinks back to the last time he saw snowfall in Detroit. Life had been a lot less complicated. But definitely also a lot shittier.

He keeps walking, turning up the music on his old ass phone and trying to forget the whole world around him. It works, for a while.

All to fast he’s at home and way too nervous about opening his own front door. A voice in his head tells him to toughen up and he tells it to shut the hell up. He opens the door and steps into the living room. Connor is sitting on their couch, cuddling with Sumo. They look up and smile at him, and his heart beats so fast, he thinks there's no way in hell Connor doesn't notice.

Hank sits down on the couch, next to Connor, and he has no fucking clue as how to start. He looks at Connor, who looks incredible handsome in their jeans and Hank’s hoodie. All he wants is to reach out and hold their hand and he wishes it could be that easy. 

He looks at Connor's rainbow flag hanging on the wall right next to his pink-purple-blue one and smiles as he thinks back.  
As Connor had found the old flag in a drawer of his and mentioned maybe they should put it up and get a rainbow one for them as well. Hank had nearly choked to death on his drink.

So at least he knew that Connor wasn’t straight, but still. For goddamn sake, they were roommates. And he was in love with that fucking Android and he couldn’t manage to get one word out of his mouth. 

“Hank? Can I talk to you about something?”,  
Connor asks and he barely manages a nod. Connor smiles at him nervously.  
“I just - I’m not sure how to say this, but - Over the last few months I’ve begun to feel -.”  
Connor seems lost for words. Hank looks at them and decides to risk it all.  
“I love you”, he says, the words barely loud enough to be a whisper.  
But Connor hears him and a second later they have their arms wrapped around him. 

They kiss him slowly, and he lets his eyes fall shut, for a second forgetting all the doubts. Just feeling. Connor’s lips feel soft, and so does their hair in his hands. He gets lost in the kiss and only interrupts it as he can't breathe anymore. Connor is smiling at him and it’s his favorite smile Hank has ever seen on them. 

“Who do I have to thank for that?”,  
they ask and Hank grumbles.  
“Markus.”  
He pulls them a little closer again.  
“But I think first, I have to kiss you again.”  
Connor seems all too eager.


End file.
